


Drink up, me hearties, yo ho !

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, and a tamer version of Spin the Bottle, blame Buggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: The cabin boys get wasted with the Minks !





	Drink up, me hearties, yo ho !

**Author's Note:**

> _Here's another quote from a sea shanty for another drinking night !_

"Oi, Neko !" Shanks calls after the cat Mink after dinner.

"Hey, what's up ?"

"Wanna hang out with us tonight ? You can come with Inu, we're gonna have fun just the four of us !"

Nekomamushi nods the affirmative, beaming. "Sure. Whatcha gonna do ?"

"Drink, talk, maybe have a swim if the water's not too cold..."

"Oh. Alright, I'm in."

"Meet in our bunk ?"

"I'll go tell Inu !", and with that the Mink's gone.

 

* * *

 

The Minks join the cabin boys in their shared cabin.

"So, I heard we were drinking tonight ?" Inuarashi inquires as he closes the door behind them.

"Yeah, tomorrow we won't have many chores and I figured it's been a while since we last drank", Shanks explains.

"Better say you're an alcoholic and every reason to get wasted is a good one !" Buggy teases.

Shanks pokes out his tongue at his friend.

Nekomamushi laughs. "At any rate, we're pirates so every reason to have fun is a good one !"

Buggy shrugs and states, "I won't get drunk like that time with the rum though."

The redhead explains further, "We stole wine this time, to make sure we wouldn't be _too_ hangover tomorrow..."

Inuarashi scratches his head. "I don't think I've ever been really drunk..."

"First time for everything !" Shanks declares and retrieves three bottles of wine from under his clothes on the nearby shelve. He disposes two of them on the wooden floor and opens the last one. He lifts the bottle and toasts, "To friends !"

"To friends !", the other three echo as the redhead takes the first sip.

He then passes the bottle to Buggy, who experimentally tries the liquid before deciding it's to his taste. He takes another gulp before passing the bottle to Inuarashi.

The dog Mink sniffs the bottle neck and takes a sip as well.

Nekomamushi chuckles. "Wary, are you ?", he asks as the bottle is finally passed to him. He drinks a large quantity of wine to impress them.

Shanks, of course, takes it as a challenge, and soon holds his hand out to grab the bottle and try a bigger drink.

Buggy huffs and goes on with the challenge...

They keep binging the wine until it's done for.

"Phew", Inuarashi exhales as he drops the now empty bottle on the floor.

"Alright, that was a good start", Shanks says.

"I'm buzzed", Buggy proudly announces.

Nekomamushi sits on the floor. "A'ight, I'm a bit drunk too. S'better on the floor."

Inuarashi imitates him, shortly followed by the two cabin boys.

Buggy starts playing with the empty bottle, spinning it around on the floor.

Shanks turns to the Minks and says, smiling, "We've been traveling together for a few weeks now, and I'm really glad to have you around."

"Me too, Whitebeard's ship was fine alright but we never got the chance to travel with younger pirates." Inuarashi winks at Shanks. "I'm glad we made new friends !"

Nekomamushi purrs of joy.

Buggy blushes a little as he concludes, "Yeah, it's nice."

The second bottle is opened by a smirking Shanks, who asks, "Who'd be up for a little game of Truth or Dare ?"

Everyone raises their hands.

"Great !" He takes a large gulp. "Who wants to start ?"

Buggy says, "I don't, but I have an idea. Why don't we spin the empty bottle and whoever it falls on has to pick ?"

"Fair enough", the two Minks declare in unison.

Shanks gets to spin the bottle first, because he's the one that initiated the game. It lands on Nekomamushi. "Truth or Dare ?"

"Truth."

"Where were you born ?"

"In Zou."

Buggy complains, "We know that already, tell us more about the place !"

Shanks shushes him, "One question at a time, you'll get your turn too."

Buggy groans.

Nekomamushi retrieves the wine and spins the empty bottle as he drinks. "Buggy, Truth or Dare ?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... walk on your hands !"

"Easy peasy." Buggy remembers all too well his circus years and demonstrates a certain skill.

The Minks and Shanks applaud, cheering.

Buggy gets back on his feet then onto the floor, beaming, and takes his turn drinking and spinning.

"Truth", Inuarashi says.

"Are there many others like you ?"

"Actually, yes", the dog Mink laughs. "Every kind of animal that wears fur is represented in the Mink Tribe."

"Wow", the cabin boys awe in unison.

Nekomamushi adds, "You're like furless kin to us, we're all mammals after all."

Shanks hums. "That's a nice thought", he says at length.

Buggy lifts an eyebrow. "So we're... like... cousins ?"

"Pretty much", Inuarashi concludes and spins the bottle.

"Truth", Shanks says.

"Where were _you_ born ?"

"West Blue. Back then it was all my parents' lil' ship and us three wandering around. I don't even know if I'm born on land or at sea."

"Your parents were pirates ?"

"Yeah... Hey, but we said one question at a time !"

Nekomamushi insists, "C'mon, it's just a precision on what you said, it's gonna take _ages_ if we do it your way..."

"Alright, alright..."

Buggy complains, "Hey, not fair, when it was me-"

"Sorry about that", Shanks apologizes. "From now on we'll see if the next question is relevant..." And he spins the bottle. It lands on Buggy.

"Dare !"

"I dare you to... drink upside down !"

"Che." Buggy stands up, takes a step back and starts walking on his hands just before until he's close to Shanks holding the wine.

The redhead cautiously pours the liquid into Buggy's mouth... and spills nearly a half over Buggy's nose.

Buggy coughs, losing balance, and falls right on his ass. "You bastard !" He spits at Shanks while drying himself up with his shirt.

The other three are caught in a laughing fit.

 

* * *

 

A few spins later, they've learned a bit more about each other and patterns seem to emerge... Buggy always picks Dares, Inuarashi always picks Truths. Shanks drinks two sips instead of one when it's his turn to spin the bottle, although he doesn't seem as affected as he should be. Nekomamushi purrs each time the pleasant burn in his throat reaches his stomach.

The last bottle is unveiled by a purring Mink, who spins again and lands on Buggy. "Lemme guess, Dare ?"

Out of spite, Buggy huffs and says, "Truth", without realizing what he's gotten into.

The cat Mink smiles wide, all teeth bared. "Where is your loot ?"

The blue-haired teen opens wide eyes. "N-no ! No fair !"

Shanks laughs his ass off.

Inuarashi nudges his companion. "That's a good one !"

Buggy blushes in anger. "I'll never tell you that ! That's a-"

"Buggy, it's Truth or Dare, you picked !" Shanks gently berates him.

He swears under his breath, grumbles something inaudible then mutters, "It's hidden in the deck, under my bed."

Shanks opens wide eyes. "No way !"

Inuarashi says, "That's resourceful."

Nekomamushi laughs, "That was worth the wait !"

Buggy grits his teeth and angrily spins the bottle, swearing to make him pay for this.

"No, no, wait, don't spin yet, that's something I need a precision on", Shanks says.

Buggy glares. "What now ?"

"You said _in_ the deck, like under the planks ?"

"Yeah. So what ?"

"How did you do that without me noticing ? I mean, That's both our beds over there, were you able to lift them by yourself ?"

"I'm strong, you know, Shanks", he deadpans.

"N-no, that's not- but I mean- you did that by yourself ? That's pretty smart and, yeah, resourceful like Inu said. Sneaky, too. Since we're doing the cleaning and all. Oh ! That's why you always insist doing the floor here by yourself."

Buggy rolls his eyes. "Are you done rambling yet ?"

"Does that count as a question ?" Inuarashi laughs.

Nekomamushi doubles over.

Buggy looks at the empty bottle, whose neck is pointing towards Shanks. "Gimme that wine, you evil cat. It's the redhead's turn anyway." He takes a large sip, hoping the alcohol will make him forget about the humiliation.

"Dare."

"I dare you to punch Neko in the gut."

"Wait, what ?"

"No fair", the cat Mink complains.

Shanks frowns then decides for a light punch that ends up totally absorbed by the Mink's fluffy fur.

Buggy rolls his eyes. "I should have known I couldn't count on you", he spits at Shanks and drinks again, before passing the bottle to his older bunkmate.

"Inu, Truth of Dare ?"

"Hmm ? Say, I'll take Dare."

"I dare you to... oh, wait, I know ! I dare you to sing a sea shanty !"

"That's laaame", Buggy complains.

"Actually, that's a pretty good one", Nekomamushi muses.

Inuarashi starts, "Binks no Sake wo..."

And everybody sings along, taking turns sipping wine on the recurring chorus.

By the end of the song everybody feels both light-headed and light-hearted, and also shares a reassuring sense of nakamaship. Cheers and pats on Inuarashi's back conclude the singing session.

"That was amazing ! I didn't know you had such a voice", Shanks congratulates the dog Mink.

"Plus, everybody knows that one, it's nice to be able to sing along", Buggy comments, a smile playing on his lips.

Nekomamushi supplies, "We learned it when we took the sea with Whitebeard."

"I think it's my favorite", Inuarashi adds, and retrieves the bottle for another sip. "I think I'm drunk enough, but the wine is good..."

Shanks offers, "If worse comes to worse... the bucket's right here", and he points at it.

Nekomamushi looks towards it, and shrugs.

"Anyway", the straw-hatted teen yawns, "I'm starting to get tired so we should probably finish that bottle and go to bed."

"Sounds good to me", Inuarashi says.

The other two nod in agreement.

Inuarashi spins the bottle one last time, and designates Shanks.

"Dare", he says.

"I dare you... to kiss Buggy", he says with a smirk.

Buggy blushes instantly. "N-no way !"

Shanks's cheeks are lightly flushed too, but he doesn't say a word, instead he's focused on Buggy's face, red of embarrassment.

"Oi, Shanks, don't you dare... Sh-SHANKS !"

The redhead still doesn't say a word but leans towards Buggy, placing a chaste kiss on the blue-haired boy's cheek.

Buggy blinks, realizes it could have been much worse, and huffs angrily. _It could have been better, too._

"I should have been more specific", Inuarashi whines.

Nekomamushi laughs his heart out.

Shanks smiles a little awkwardly and spins the bottle, forgetting for once about his turn to drink.

"Truth", Nekomamushi says.

"What's so funny ?"

"Your faces ! You're as red as your hair !" The cat Mink doubles over. "And you're turning uninspired as for your questions, cat got your tongue ?"

Inuarashi yawns and presses, "C'mon, Neko, I'm starting to get tired too, spin dat bottle."

Nekomamushi spins the bottle and smirks. "You asked for it. Truth or Dare ?"

"Truth."

"Are you even able to walk yourself back to our bunk ?"

"Dunno. I haven't tried getting up since we opened the second bottle, so..." He tries to help himself up, holding onto the wooden wall and shelves, and totters until he finds balance. "Wow", is all he can manage to say.

Nekomamushi cries tears of laughter.

Buggy nudges Shanks and tells him, "We should walk them back."

"Yeah", the straw-hatted teen approves, "Don't wanna make no fuss, huh ?"

The blue-haired cabin boy firmly nods.

Nekomamushi purrs of content. "It's so nice to spend time with you guys !"

Inuarashi slurs, "Totally..."

Shanks gets up and helps the dog Mink steady himself. "There, I got ya."

Buggy grabs Nekomamushi's hand, helping him up, and shushes him because he's laughing too loud.

The older teen cautiously opens the door to the cabin, looks left and right to see that noone's in view. Then he motions for the others to follow him.

They miraculously reach the Minks' shared bunk without anyone noticing, and the cabin boys tuck two mildly drunk fur balls into their respective beds, wishing them good night.

Shanks and Buggy are making their way backwards when they find a sleepy Rayleigh down the corridor.

"Oi, kids, whatcha doing out there this late ?"

"Exploring the ship", Shanks lies, and hopes the First Mate will buy that.

Of course, he doesn't, but he's too tired to bother right now. "Is that so ?", he asks, "Get back to bed, now." _Shanks just earned free deck cleaning._

"Aye , aye." They run towards their bunk, and close the door in a hurry, scrambling to hide the empty bottles under a pile of dirty clothes. Then they look at each other and laugh.

"I can't believe they didn't get caught !" Shanks says excitedly.

"Shh, t'was close for us, stupid", Buggy mutters but smiles anyway.

Shanks takes a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline come down. "Yeah, you're right. Still, I'm glad it went like that. T'was a good night."

"Yeah, you're right", the younger teen echoes.

Shanks takes off his sash and shirt. He climbs onto his bed and looks expectantly at Buggy.

The blue-haired teen looks at his feet. "Say, thanks, for earlier."

"For what ?"

"Y'know, kissing me on the cheek." He blushes a little.

"Oh. I can do that all the time", the redhead beams.

"Idiot", Buggy simply says, scowling. Then he undresses himself in a similar fashion and climbs into Shanks's bed. "Don't think that I owe you or anything, Red-Hair", he warns.

"I don't", Shanks affirms, kissing Buggy's forehead as he snuggles closer for a hug. His arms wrap around the younger teen's form, holding him close and keeping him warm.

They fall asleep happy of having such nice friends as Neko and Inu, proud of not having being caught red-handed for once, and glad to have each other.


End file.
